


I Won On The Spot

by topsnare



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied Jeremy Dooley / Ryan Haywood, M/M, Rimming, Unfinished, ass eating, oh well, technically prostitution???? But not really, was going to be a long ass smut but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topsnare/pseuds/topsnare
Summary: Was going to be long, I never got around to finishing it and lost inspirationI may continue it if people ask for it.





	I Won On The Spot

Jeremy giggled drunkenly as the outro played, making a face at Jon as he slid back in his chair. “Jeremy Dooley.” Who, me? “You better make do on that promise. Or next time you won’t get those points!” Jon said as he waggled a finger at the shorter man. 

Jeremy wasn’t sure if it was the Four Loco or the Jeager talking, but Jon didn’t really sound like he was joking about that. His face was flushed from the alcohol already, so he hoped that it made his blush a little less obvious. Wait… did he really care about that? Jeremy giggled through most of the post-show, occasionally making suggestive comments at Jon. These comments usually got Jon to laugh with a rare guffaw, so Jeremy was disappointed when he only got a few loud chuckles. When the post-show ended, Jeremy stood up to leave last, having blanked out for a moment… or a very long time… 

Regardless, Jeremy stood, a little wobbly, but when he looked up from steadying himself - AH! When did Jon, how did Jon? Can a human move that fast? Who, what? “You do realize points are never free on this show, right Jeremy?” Asked Jon with a smirk. 

Now Jon wasn’t a crazily tall man like Ryan, but Jon towered over Jeremy’s short stature. “I-uh, what?”

“Jeremy… it’s never good to be drunk when you make promises.” Teased Jon, “Now you’ve gotta earn those points, Jer.”

“I-er-“

“You’re too drunk right now. I’ll give you a day. How about you come to the set tomorrow so we can play some fun improv games. What do you say?”

“T-there’s no stream tomorrow though?”

“We’ll pre-record something, Jer. I’ll text you the details tonight, ok?”

“Ok…” What was that about? What was getting pre-recorded? Was he out of town next week? As Jeremy walked to his car, his frown deepened, thinking about what on earth Jon meant, but his brain couldn’t handle it. It was at this point he realized that he shouldn’t be driving while he was this drunk… he should probably get someone to drive him home… or call an Uber. He looked at his phone and when he saw it was blurry, he grumbled and fumbled through the contacts to call someone, anyone really, to get a ride home. Luckily he dialed Ryan, who wouldn’t be drunk or anything and could drive him home. “Ryan-“

“Jeremy? I thought you’d be getting fucked by Risinger by now. What’s up? He’s not listening in is he?”

“What? No- I need a ride home. I walkeded alllll the way out to my car and I realized I’m wasted as fuck right now.”

“Say no more, buddy. I’m on my way.”

When Ryan got there, Jeremy was leaning on his car, fiddling with his hands. Ryan chuckled as he noticed the telltale pink of alcohol. “Jeremy,” he called, getting the other’s attention with a wave. Jeremy wobbled over to Ryan’s car and fumbled with the door, a lopsided smile playing across his lips. When the shorter male managed to open the door and climb in, Ryan started laughing, “Jeremy, how drunk are you?”

“Uh… Lots of Jaeger…” he mumbled, leaning on Ryan’s shoulder with a smile, clinging gently to his arm, enough so that the other was forced to notice, but not enough to hinder his driving. 

“You gonna be hungover tomorrow?” 

“Yeah... “

“I’ll make sure to have you clean yourself up before you pass out, then.”

“Hrmmphh…”

~~~~~~~~~~

Jeremy woke up the next morning feeling like he had been hit by several cars repeatedly. He groaned as he sat up, glaring at the alarm clock next to him. The damn thing was beeping incessantly, and he grumbled as he unplugged it after several failed attempts to turn it off. “Fuuuckkkk...” He groaned as he held his head in his hands, rubbing his temples to try and keep the headache at bay.

Well… he didn’t feel disgusting like he usually did after drinking so much… he should probably shower and get some food in his system. He sat up, a little shakily, and reached for his phone to check his messages. He had messages from four people; Geoff, Trevor, Ryan and Jon. He started with his bosses, and saw that Geoff had simply sent him a message saying, ‘If you’re too hungover to work, don’t bother coming in today.’ Jeremy ignored the message, deciding to see if Trevor, Ryan or Jon needed him for something before committing to staying home. He saw that Trevor sent a similar message, and Ryan had reminded him to eat something. Jon’s message was a little weird. It was two video clips and a message that said, ‘You better keep your promise ;)’

Jeremy frowned and thought super hard, before pressing play on the videos, unable to think of what he promised on his own. Hungover brain didn’t want to think. He laughed softly at himself offering to fuck Jon for points, but was shocked by Jon’s affirmative response. Then came the second video, where he offered to be fucked by Jon for points. “Uh…”

Those videos combined with the message confused Jeremy for a few minutes, before his brain finally made the connection, “Oh…. OH!” He fumbled with the phone for a moment or two, before turning it off and putting his face in his hands, “He can’t be serious… I mean, he’s attractive but hungover Jeremy is not to be trusted…” he mumbled to himself, before going to shower. I’ll shower, and if the message is actually there when I get back, and I’m not still half asleep - weird ass subconscious dream then Jeremy - then I’ll reply.

Jeremy fumbled to get out of his - were these pajamas? This isn’t my shirt - clothes and clamber into the shower. He turned on the water, making it run cold at first, followed by scalding hot. This woke him up quickly, and he sighed with relief as the steam alleviated his headache substantially. He started to wash himself, scrubbing his skin until it was a soft pink. He then stood in the hot spray for a few moments, eyes closed as he enjoyed the hot water. After a while, the water began to run a little cooler, so Jeremy shut of the spray and carefully climbed out of the shower, careful not to slip. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist.

And he was back on his bed, looking at the messages on his phone. They all were there, and he sighed as he started to text Jon, ‘I’m really not leaving the house today so if you want me to make good on my promise *today*, you’re going to need to come over to my house.’ he typed out, hesitating. He decided to take a screenshot of the conversation with Jon and send it to Ryan. He could trust Ryan. ‘Is he serious?’ Jeremy asked after the image had sent.

Jeremy waited for a while, laying back on his bed, holding his phone as he waited for it to vibrate. He had dozed off for a moment when it finally buzzed. Jeremy jumped, startled out of his sleep, and opened his phone’s messages. ‘Of course he is. Points are points, Jeremy.’

‘Are you fucking with me?’

‘Why would I be fucking with you? I’ve sucked his dick for points.’

‘Are you serious???’

‘Ask him.’

Jeremy’s heart thudded as he switched back to his messages with Jon. Deleting the message already typed out, he asked, ‘Did Ryan suck your dick for points?’

He was surprised by the speed of the response, and his stomach churned as he read, ‘Yeah. Why, you thinking about adding that to your promise? ;)’

“Christ... “ he breathed out, before texting Ryan, ‘I’m going to kill drunk Jeremy.’

He stared at his screen for a few moments before texting Jon. ‘Drunk Jeremy made some promises that he didn’t know Sober Jeremy would have to keep. I’ll do it, but I’ve gotta eat and allow myself to get a little bit tipsy beforehand.’

‘I’m not going to have sex with you if you’re drunk, Jeremy. I’m also not going to have sex with you without consent. Go eat or whatever. Take your time. I’m off of work in three hours though. If you don’t text me that you need more time, I’m gonna show up, ok? Have a good day <3’

Jeremy frowned at the text. So I don’t have to fuck Jon… I bet he’ll make me do like… four redemption challenges instead though. I mean… Jon is pretty hot. Like… really hot… Jeremy sighed as he lay back on his bed. If he was going to get fucked in three hours… wait… ‘Can I fuck you first? I mean if you don’t mind, it’s been a while since I’ve been with another guy.’ He sent the message and stood up, going to the kitchen of his apartment to gather some light but substantial snacks. He didn’t want to make his stomach upset and throw up. He settled on beef jerky and a large bottle of water. 

He nibbled on the jerky for a while, looking at his phone absentmindedly. He nearly choked when he got a reply from Jon. It was a short message of ‘Sure’, but it was accompanied by an image of Jon with his floral shirt unbuttoned all the way - which was becoming less and less uncommon - and wearing a lovely pair of MeUndies. Jeremy suddenly decided he hated this particular sponsor as their product was making him all sorts of aroused. The fabric - a goddamn jellyfish print - hugged his curves nicely as well as his bulge. 

Jeremy knew the picture could be taken innocently, but Jon’s flirtatious wink and bit of tongue sticking out of those goddamn lips… Jeremy huffed lowly before texting, ‘You’re playing with fire, Risinger.’

‘;) Do you want me to come over earlier? I’m not really doing much work right now.’

‘I can see that. You can come over now as long as you don’t wear those stupid print underwear.’

‘I’ve got lace, silk, or normal.’

Jeremy sucked in a breath. “God damnit Jon. A fucking cocktease if there ever was one. Goddamn minx.” Jeremy swore repetitively, unable to comprehend anything other than the fact that Jon Risinger was a goddamn cocktease and that he was mad about it. 

‘I would love it if you went home, put on and took pictures of all of them for me to see, and let me decide then.’

‘You get off on telling me what to do?’

‘I guess…’

‘Don’t get used to it.’

Shit. Fuck. Jeremy stood up and started pacing, nervously picking up little bits of trash around his apartment, scooping up clothes and empty bottles. I should probably cut back on the alcohol. There are way too many of these bottles just laying around.

Jeremy sighed as his apartment looked a lot less messy, and wondered why he bothered cleaning up. Jon probably wouldn’t care. He looked around the main room before sitting back down on his couch. He checked his messages and saw that Jon had sent the pictures, and due to lack of reply, had also sent the message, ‘I’ll just bring them all and model them for you in person.’

Jeremy let out a soft groan at the sight of Jon, now in his house, wearing three different pairs of underwear, all of which looked stunning on him. He quickly typed out, ‘I’m glad you said that. Though I think the lace may be a winner if we weigh all the categories.’

Jeremy wasn’t lying about that. He had three categories for choosing sexy underwear - how flattering it was on the specific person, how much skin was showing, and how the colors looked. Everything looked good on Jon, so they all won in that category. Color wise, the plain one was kinda basic, a red. Jeremy definitely preferred blues and cool colors on Jon, not that I was thinking about it! Then came skin. The lace gave little views of skin that the silk did not, and it wasn’t basic like a jock strap. It gave Jeremy something to look at. And look he did. Jeremy grumbled as he looked through the four images he had received from Jon. He tried not to touch himself, he really did, but after one last self indulgent glimpse at Jon’s pictures… he started to palm his half-hard cock through his boxers. He didn’t want to get hard yet… not all the way. That would be embarrassing. But the friction was needed. He let out a sigh of relief as he touched himself gently, before turning off his phone and closing his eyes. He tried to will the naughty thoughts away until Jon got here. He hoped it wouldn’t be long… and there’s another naughty thought. 

Jeremy growled to himself as he leaned his head back in frustration. Jon was just too attractive for this to be fair. He sat in silence for a few moments before he finally heard a knock at his door. Jeremy realized that he was only wearing boxers and a baggy t-shirt. Hardly seemed fair that Jon was putting all this effort in, and Jeremy wasn’t. Screw it. Jon didn’t care much about that stuff. Right?

Jeremy walked to the door and checked briefly to make sure it was Jon. Sure enough, the cocky bastard was standing there with his skinny jeans and floral Hawaiian shirt. He was also holding a small duffel bag. That bag probably had a change of clothes and the extra underwear. Christ. This was happening. Shit. 

Jeremy opened the door with what he hoped was a cocky smile. “Hey. 

Jon grinned and stepped inside. “Hey. Hope you don’t mind I brought some stuff other than clothes.”

“I’m not getting into kinky stuff today, Risinger.”

“Oh please. You aren’t vanilla and I know it. You liked the lace. Most guys who are vanilla go for the normal or the silk. I also know for a fact that you like it when I’m bossy and in control.”

How did - “You don’t know that…”

“Your blush is telling me that I’m right.” 

Shit. “Well I’m in charge our first round, Risinger.”

“I agreed to you putting your dick in my ass first. I did not agree to you topping me.”

Jon winked and began advancing towards Jeremy, grabbing his shirt and yanking him close, “Come here.”

Jeremy froze for a moment, sucking in a breath. Then he came to his senses and let out a low growl, pushing his lips against Jon’s, pulling the taller man down to his level. “You’re really testing me, Jon. I’m going to make you beg.”

Jon smirked, “I dunno about that. I think I’m gonna make you beg.”

“As if.”

“So mouthy…” growled Jon, and Jeremy gasped slightly at the change in tone. “I’m going to make you use that mouth for something else.”

“Make me,” snarled Jeremy.

He wish he hadn’t - or maybe he was glad he was, he didn’t know. Jeremy felt himself being grabbed and shoved towards the couch. “You’re going to eat me out, J, and then you’re gonna beg for me to ride you.” hissed Jon. “Now you get to pick. Here, or the bed?”

Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat, opening and closing his mouth before gasping out, “Bed… My room - ah - that way…” He jerked his head in the direction of the room.

What the fuck… Jon wasn’t supposed to be this hot, or this dominant. Not that I’m complaining but… What on earth… Jeremy yelped as he was dragged into his room and effectively shoved onto his bed. He swiftly pulled his shirt off, looking up at Jon, who was slowly unbuttoning his romper. “So you’re gonna talk all that talk then be a tease? Doesn’t seem fair, Jon.”

Jon laughed, “Begging for me to speed up the process already? You’re making this easy for me Jeremy.”

Jeremy growled lowly and crooked a finger, “Come here, Jon. Now.”

Jon smiled, “Aw… At least let me take my clothes off all the way, Jer.”

“Take them off, and then straddle my chest. You better be wearing the lace underwear.”

Jon obliged him, shirking his romper, and straddling Jeremy’s chest, wearing said lace underwear. They were closer to boyshort panties than they were to briefs, and Jon wore them well, his thick thighs filling them out nicely. “Well, Jeremy, you’re going to eat me out, yeah? You sure you want these on?”

“They can be pushed to the side…” Hummed the shorter male, “Now if you want to take them off, cus I can’t promise you won’t get precome and slobber all over them, you can, but I would prefer them to stay.”

Jon smiled and leaned to one side, expertly sliding them off of one leg. “How about this?”

“Perfect. Now either sit on my face or get on your hands and knees, Jon.”

“You’re already laying down, so pretty for me. I think I’ll ride that pretty tongue of yours.” Sneered Jon, moving to hover over Jeremy’s face. 

Jeremy smirked up at Jon, before flicking out his tongue to trail over the other’s skin teasingly. “You stay still, Risinger.” Instructed Jeremy before he plunged his tongue into the other’s hole. He used his angle to press his tongue deeply into the right spots, lapping more eagerly when he heard the other’s low moans of pleasure. “Damn… You’ve done this before, right?” asked Jon.

Jeremy pulled away with a grin, “Yep. Guys and gals.”

“Good,” purred Jon.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and continued to lap at his hole, starting to take his time. He realised he had started pretty eagerly, and that if he really wanted Jon to be the one begging, he’d have to tease the other, or at least take it slowly. He smirked as he heard the other let out a low sigh of contentment. He tilted his head slightly and licked at a slightly different angle. Jon smirked a bit and reached down to grab his hair sharply, tugging it gently, testing the waters. Jeremy responded positively, letting out a soft noise, before yelping as Jon yanked it harder, growling, “No teasing, Jeremy. You’re earning those points.” he reminded, grinning at Jeremy’s pout.

Jeremy let out a soft huff, and continued to tease anyway, slowly trailing his tongue along the rim of the other’s hole, glaring up at the very attractive man sitting on his face. Jon shook his head with a chuckle. “You’re insufferable, Jeremy”


End file.
